heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 225
* Robin Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner Gordon Adversaries: * John Larrow Other Characters: * Jasper Smively * Martin Mayne * Rodney Random Locations: * Gotham City ** Gotham City Police Headquarters ** Wayne Manor *** Batcave Items: * Batrope * Gotham Gazette * Batarangs * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Batmobile * Batplane | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Roy Raymond Supporting Characters: * Karen Duncan Adversaries: * Albert Martin Other Characters: * Dr. John R. Rogers * Harry Rogers * Jane Rogers * Sam Dales Locations: * Metropolis Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Saul Erdel Adversaries: * Other Characters: * K'hym (See Notes) * Lt. Saunders Locations: * Colorado ** Middleton * Mars Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . * "The Strange Experiment of Dr. Erdel" is also reprinted in ''World's Finest Comics'' #175, ''World's Finest Comics'' #226, ''Secret Origins (Volume 1)'' #1 and ''Secret Origins Special Giant Issue'' #1. * Batman and Robin appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #78. They both appear next in ''World's Finest Comics'' #79. * Alfred Pennyworth appeared last in ''Batman'' #92. He appears next in the next issue. * James Gordon appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #77. He appears next in ''Batman'' #96. * The Martian Manhunter becomes a regularly appearing back-up feature beginning with this issue. * Originally, Doctor Saul Erdel was shown to have died in this issue. However, ''Martian Manhunter (Volume 1)'' #2 reveals that had faked his death following the events from this issue, and continues to live out of his small cabin in Colorado. * ''Martian Manhunter (Volume 1)'' #3 shows that the Martian Manhunter arrived on this world carrying the body of his dead daughter K'hym in his arms. The inclusion of K'hym into the Manhunter's origin is a retcon and was never part of the original origin story. Later revisions of J'onn's origin suggest that K'hym actually remained on Mars after she died, and never accompanied J'onn to Earth at all. * This issue of Detective Comics is considered by some comic indexers to be the first issue to regularly feature the Batman of Earth-One. Other indexers place the dividing line between Earth-Two and Earth-One elsewhere. The DC Comics Database has decided to go with the former group. | Trivia = * Although the Flash (Barry Allen) is generally accepted as the first Silver Age DC Comics character, the Martian Manhunter actually precedes the first appearance of the Flash by almost a year. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Silver Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}